Science Baby
by Nexus Infinity
Summary: In which a 'special' surprise awaits A-Rise, and Muse gets dragged into it. Rated T 'cuz I'm paranoid of life.


**Title: Science Baby**

**Started 2/9/15**

**Finished: 2/14/15**

**AN: Uhm...Sorry if this ends up being an eyesore. This was just an idea I got when I was teasing my friend about children. Basically...well, maybe I'll tell ya later :3**

**Srry for any OOC-ness, mistakes, and all that stuff.**

**Please review if you liked it I guess?**

**I don't own Love Live, the characters, or the original versions of the picture used for the cover. I only own the idea and the Photoshopped picture o3o**

* * *

It was a shining day over the whole of Akihabara; the bird were singing, the sun was shining, and there was a perpetual quiet over the area…

Well, if you don't count all of the fan girls screaming over at UTX.

"TSUBASA-SAN!"  
"ERENA-SAN!"  
"ANJU-SAN!"

The three members of A-RISE strolled down the silver halls of UTX as their daily dose of fellow students waved and cheered at them. Anju and Erena would offer a wave or two at some of them, but Tsubasa didn't even turn her head towards any other students. After all…

'Of what should I do?! What should I do?! How am I going to congratulate Honoka-san?!' she screamed mentally. Erena noticed their friend looking like she was having a mental breakdown and nudged Anju,

"Hey Anju," Erena started, "I think Tsubasa-chan's about to blow a gasket." Anju looked over to Tsubasa, who was unconsciously starting to rub her temples in agony. She sighed.

"There's no real point in breaking her out of her stupor. You know she'll snap out of it…eventually."

The trio walked in silence to their own clubroom, but as they neared the doorway Erena suddenly blocked it off.

"Erena, what's-?"

"Shush Anju, I feel a disturbance in the Force."

…

"…Erena-chan…"

"…Erena, go home. You're drunk." _Smack_

"Tsubasa you killed the mood!" Erena said while blushing slightly; she looked at the door again.

"Though, in all seriousness, I think something's wrong. Do either of you smell that?" Anju and Tsubasa just stared before sniffing themselves.

"Actually, now that you mention it…" Anju started.

"Doesn't it smell like poo?" Tsubasa finished. Erena nodded before opening the door cautiously…

…

"Goo."

* * *

At Otonokizaka High School, the resident school idols were relaxing after the Love Live finals. Since their club activities were done for the year and they weren't planning to continue next year, the members of µ's save Umi and Honoka were socializing in the clubroom.

"Guys," Nozomi said out of the blue, "I feel a disturbance in the Force."

Nico deadpanned. "Didn't we already use this joke before?"

"Nico-chan, you're breaking the fourth wall nyah," Rin interjected.

"Everyone…" Eri started before turning back to Nozomi. "Please continue Nozomi-chan."

Nozomi winked at Eri, causing her to blush, before holding up a card.

"Well, I can't really say for certain, but the cards are telling me that we're about to have an intrusion…right….about…no-"

_Slam!_

"Kousaka-san! I need your help!"

Standing in the now open doorway was none other than Kira Tsubasa.

"T-TSUBASA-SAN?!" Hanayo and Nico shrieked in unison.

"Kayo-chin calm down-nyah!"

"N-Nico! You're making a bigger fool of yourself than usual!"

"Maki, shush."

"Ah, Tsubasa-san," Kotori said politely, "What brings you here?"

Tsubasa blushed lightly. "W-Well, I need to speak with Kousa-"

"Goo goo."

Everyone stopped whatever side conversation (argument in Nico and Maki's case) and looked at Tsubasa again. What had somehow escaped all of their attentions…

Was that she was holding a baby. Who seemed to be laughing from Tsubasa's run.

The seven members preset did the only thing that they could.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Eri recovered from the shock of it all first. "Tsubasa-san, when did you have that child?!" Tsubasa's face ignited as she flailed her head side to side.

"Y-You're wrong! This isn't my child!"  
Nozomi cupped her cheek, a curious expression on her face. "Then whose child is that?"

"Well," Tsubasa started, "on the rim of the diaper it says Kousaka. I was hoping Kousaka-san could enlighten me about this."

"Enlighten you about what?"

Kotori smiled. "Welcome back Honoka-chan! Umi-chan~!" Umi nodded at Kotori, unaware of Tsubasa's guest.

"Ah, Tsubasa-san, what can we do…for…yo-IS THAT YOUR BABY?!" Naturally, Umi started freaking out after jumping to conclusions and unintentionally thinking of romantic "situations" that would lead to a child. Tsubasa's face flared up.

"How did you reach that conclusion?! You're just as bad as your friends!" she screamed in retaliation. She hadn't noticed Honoka leaning down and looking at the baby.

"Awww!" Honoka cried out happily, "it's so cute Tsubasa-san!" She leaned up and looked Tsubasa in the face, not caring how close she was nor how Tsubasa's face exploded red.

"So Tsubasa-san, who does the baby belon-?" A tugging on her sleeve stopped her progression. The child looked at her I awe with its blue eyes. Honoka bent down again and smiled at the child.

"What is it?" she said with a smile. The child smiled back.

"Mama!"

"…"

The child turned around and started patting Tsubasa like a drum.

"Papa!"

Tsubasa's face was starting to look like an apple from how red her face was and Honoka just flat out blanched at being called 'mama'. Both of their mouths just flopped up and down, trying to find any words that would help them get out of this situation. Fortunately, words did come; just not from either of their mouths, or any of the mouths present for that matter.

"Ah, excuse me," a vaguely familiar voice called out, "I'm looking for a child with tan hair and blue eyes. Have you-"

As the mysterious owner of the voice rounded the corner, everyone gasped. Standing behind Umi and Honoka was…another Honoka. This Honoka, however, looked to be around 25-30 years old. She had grown to be a bit taller than Eri and now wore her much longer hair down to her shoulder blades before a ribbon tied it into a small tail. Instead of the school uniform, she was wearing a standard light blue T-shirt and a mid-length skirt. 'Honoka' looked over Honoka and then Tsuabasa before seeing the child in her arms.

"Ah! Sakan, that's where you went! Silly girl!" Sakan started stretching her tiny arms towards 'Honoka'; Tsubasa got the message and handed her over, the united mother and child cuddling.

"Ah, thank you so much Tsubasa-chan! I'm glad you found her!"

"You're welcome, but…who are you?"

"I'm Honoka from the future!" (cue jaws dropping) "And I know you have questions, but I got to go!"

Before turning to leave, 'Honoka' bent down to Tsubasa's ear.

"By the way, I end up being a good kisser. You'll have quite a good time~"

Tsubasa felt like she'd die from all the blood rushing to her face as she glanced at Honoka. 'Honoka' just burst out laughing, waved, and then left with Sakan. Silence permeated from the room after she left.

"Well…that happened." Everyone could only nod at Eri's wise words.

**FIN**

* * *

**Omake ('cuz why not?)**

"Hmmm…I wonder what I should get for Honoka-chan…"

Ever since the baby incident, Tsubasa and Honoka started dating. None of their friends argued the union, and they had been together for three months now.

_Beep beep beep_

"Ah, my phone!" Tsubasa opened up her phone and saw that she had a text message from her girlfriend.

'Wonder what it could be…'

When she opened the message, she found herself looking at a selfie of Honoka. Despite being infatuated with the girl, Tsubasa noticed that her cute face was shocked at something. When she looked a little bit harder, she noticed Honoka was holding a pink stick with two lines in a white oval.

'Wait…'

'…'

'…

'…'

'Oh fu-'

**REAL FIN**

* * *

**Welp, the premise is: future baby ends up in parent's past and causes a lot of trouble o3o**

**Once again, review if you liked or if you have any comments. I'd like to improve, so any tips would help!**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
